russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN: Rediscovering China (2017)Coming soon: Chinese TV programs|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=December 8, 2017|accessdate=December 8, 2017] * Crime Desk (2018) * Iskoolmates (2015) *''Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco'' (2018) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) 'Public service' * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Linya ng Pagbabago (2017) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Makes Easy'' Variety * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * In the Islands with Anthony Castelo (August 19, 2018) Game * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) ** 11 am Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 4 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 9:30 pm Weeknight Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 4-Digit, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Mega Lotto 6/45, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 9 pm Weekend Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) Sports Sports newscast *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) Local sports * Auto Review (2001) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) 'Talk' * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2018) 'Infotainment' *''ASEAN Documentaries'' (2017) ** My City, My Love ** ASEAN: Changing Lives ** ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars ** ASEAN @ 50: Historical Milestones * Bagong Bayani TV (2018) * Buhay Abroad (2018) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Lutong Bahay (1997–2003, 2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * My City, My Love (ASEAN) (2018) * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008) *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' (2011) *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV'' (2002) 'Segments' * Certified Kapambansa (July 16, 2018) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Animated 'Animes' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2017, produced by Shin-Ei Animation) *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode'' (2018, produced by Toei Animation) *''Valvrave the Liberator'' (2018, produced by Sunrise) Cartoons * BoBoiBoy (2015, produced by Media Prima, MVM Entertainment and Rusa Music) * Little People (2018, produced by DHX Media and HIT Entertainment) * Magic Wonderland (2015, produced by Zhejiang Zhongnan Group Animation Video Co., Ltd) * Monster Buster Club (2018, produced by Marathon Media Group) * Ready Jet Go! (2018, produced by Wind Dancer Films and Snee-Oosh, Inc.) * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) * Sammy and Jimie (August 19, 2018)Chinese shows dubbed in Tagalog to be aired on state-run PTV|publisher=[[The Philippine Star]|date=June 14, 2018|accessdate=June 16, 2018]Philippine state-run TV launches "China Theater" to air Chinese programs|publisher=Xinhua News Agency|date=June 13, 2018|accessdate=June 16, 2018 * Upin & Ipin (2014, produced by Les' Copaque Production) Drama * Dear My Sister (2018, licensed by KBS) * Jimao (August 13, 2018) * Beijing Love Story (August 18, 2018) * The Daughter of the Emperor (2018, licensed by MBC) 'Infotainment' ** Marco Polo: Ang Makabagong Paglalakbay (August 14, 2018) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Sunday Film Cinema (2012) Regional programming Newscasts - The regional newscasts (TeleDyaryo Ilocos, Kangrunaan a Damag, Ulat Bayan Mindanao, DavNor Karon and Tutok Balita) are broadcast on all PTV Regional stations nationwide with simulcast on two provincial AM radio stations Radyo Pilipinas in Vigan and Davao. All regional newscasts airs at about 4:30pm (before the network's public service program Kilos Pronto). *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) Public affairs *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Public service *''UsaPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Infotainment *''LakwaCha'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Future programming *''Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo'' (2018)PTV UPCOMING PROGRAMS|publisher=[[Facebook]|author=PTV|date=July 13, 2018|accessdate=July 13, 2018] *''FedeARAL'' (2018) *''The Philippine Rise Documentaries'' (2018) *''EPower Mo!'' (2018) *''TeleKlima'' (2018) *''Dayo'' (2018) *''Kusina sa Kanayunan'' (2018) *''Colors of ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2018) *''Sharing ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2018) 'Foreign' *''NHK Documentaries (Japan)'' (2018) *''Rise & Shine (Japan)'' (2018) *''Power of K (Korea)'' (2018) Dramas * Run, Jang-mi (2018) * A Daughter Just Like You (2018) * Father, I'll Take Care of You (2018) * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2018) * Monster (2018) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists